Ulna's Life
by wolf-of-death-Hanone
Summary: story based on my OC and is set before Aizen goes all evil and Gin is just made captain i hope i got details right been ages since i looked at bleach rated T as may get higher in rating later on


A petite shinigami lounged in a tree on one of the lower branches seemingly asleep. Ahead of her were three new Shinigami fresh from the academy. A female kido master; a young blond noble and a tall red-head (which the lounging Shinigami called pineapple). Being the 3rd seat of the fifth division made it her job to over-see the training of the new Shinigami; this was the last lot to train under her supervision. She was beginning to get bored, suddenly an idea sparked in her mischief filled brain.

Jumping down the 3rd seat approached the trio a small wicked smile which slowly grew with each step. It was the blond one who noticed her first, "Ulna-sama!" this caught the other two's undivided attention as they snap to a straight position. Giggling Ulna waved at them, "oh please, call me Ulna everyone, i hate formalities." At this the trio allowed their bodies to relax but were soon on alert again when Ulna stuck her hip out, a finger tapping her chin in a mocking position of someone in deep thought. All knew she was only doing this to create a dramatic effect.

"I know! Let's make this more interesting shell we?" the three looked at their superior with a look of confusion as she untied a yellow sash that was around her waist which had a red dragon elaborately done in the middle.

Giddy with excitement, Ulna went up to Renji (known as pineapple) and quickly made a makeshift blindfold. "Training is good and all, however... you won't always be in a situation where you'll be able to see your enemy!" taking a few steps back Ulna paused to allow the information to sink into the trio's minds. "Your enemy may use gas. Smoke or it may even be natural occurrences' the throw you off such as mist. Look at Name-cha- i mean captain Tousen. He's blind and yet is able to fight so well. If you can fight while unable to see you well... a promotion might be in order!" nodding as thou the 3rd seat has just made the best cake in the world, she addressed Renji.

"Ok Pineapple i want you to try and follow my movements using the vibrations on the ground and by sound." With that said the 3rd seat disappeared and so the blindfold training commenced.

-later-

Aizen walked down one of the many corridors of fifth division, noting how quiet it was when a certain 3rd seat was not present. Smiling softly, Aizen walked into his office and was stopped in his tracks as his eyes lay on a sheepish Ulna, a bandaged up Renji and a maniac grinning Gin. Speaking of the devil...Aizen closed his eyes and mentally prepared his mind for a crack pot story that was bound to be told by Ulna. Never has she ever told a normal story before, something strange has always happened no matter what the story was about. Hell, he's heard a story about just getting out of bed turning into an adventure before.

Sitting behind his desk, Aizen looked up at the main two in front of him expectantly. He waited patiently as Ulna cleared her throat as she launched into her story.

"Well as you know Sosuke-kun, i over saw all of the training sessions and well, i had Momo-Chan, Izuru-kun and Pineapple-kun here last..." Aizen nodded in encouragement and smiled at Renji's frown at his new found nickname. "Anyways...I sorta...suggested trying to defend against the enemy blindfolded like Name-kun and I can and...well" Ulna made a gesture towards Renji at the end of her sentence.

Aizen heard Gin giggle to himself as he carried on doing his paper work. Sighing Aizen closed his eyes again and realised that this was one of the most normal story yet however he got the feeling that she was only telling half of what happened. To be honest he was glad. Glancing at Renji Aizen spoke finally, "Ulna, not everyone is adapted to that style of fighting like you and you certainly don't start off in the deep end." Aizen paused to let Ulna's brain catch up to him before continuing, "It is a good idea however you should start off slowly like you and Tousen did ok?" Nodding Ulna looked down at her scuffling feet.

Sending Renji to Unohana quickly Aizen sent Ulna to get more tea. Pinching the bridge of his nose Aizen took of his glasses and counted in his head. Before he had reached 0 a knock came from the door and Aizen moaned but called in who it was none the less.

Bouncing down the corridor happily after finding some sweets that were left in the fifth division's kitchen, Ulna somehow balanced the tray with Aizen's tea on perfectly. Many people wondered how a thing was possible but seeing who it was that was holding the said tea they decided that the answer was best unknown. After a long skip the red head had finally reached the main office in which her captain and (unlikely) lieutenant doing paperwork.

It was then that she noticed more spiritual pressure within the room and decided to listen outside in case she interrupted something important. Ok scratch that Ulna just wanted to be plain nosy. Tiptoeing, Ulna went to a window and listened to the hushed voices that where inside of the office and immediately noticed her brother's, ol' man Yama's and Unohana's voices.

"I have some good but also some bad news for you both..." Ulna guessed that this was directed at Gin and Sosuke. She could just imagine Gin's amused smile and Sosuke's patient gentler smile as they waited for the old man to continue on. "All of the other captains have decided that you, Ichimaru Gin, is worthy of being promoted to Captain Level. The official announcement will take place this afternoon in the meeting." Ulna nearly gasped out loud at the comment. _ Gin Chan's gonna be a captain! That means I get to be-_her thought was stopped when ol' man Yama said his last sentence. "However, Ulna is not permitted to become the next fifth division!"

Ulna's mind froze and barely registered Gin voice suddenly shouting out a protest which was stopped half way through by some force that Ulna could not see or hear. Instead Aizen's calm collected voice spoke and it sounded strained which was rare in itself.

"May i ask why this sudden restriction has been made?" it was Ulna's brother, Kain that answered. She had nearly forgotten that he was there till now. "Our father requested it...he does not want Ulna to rise anymore ranks from now on she is either to stay at 3rd seat or be demoted when appropriate..." Ulna felt tears sting her eyes. Never has she heard such coldness in her brother's voice, but then the words that he said finally registered and she bolted from the office well aware that that captains had notice her run away.

"Ulna! " She didn't stop running as tears cascaded down her cheek, she blocked out all voices as she ran through fifth division all the way to the ninth company seeking a certain dark skinned captain. Without knocking Ulna dashed in the office past a startled Hisagi and threw herself at her long time friend, Kaname Tousen. Confused and startled with having someone suddenly hurl themselves at him, Tousen started asking what was wrong when the sounds of her sobbing into his captain coat reached his ears.

Looking up, Kaname gave Hisagi the look that silently ordered for him to stand outside for a while and make sure no one comes in. Once Hisagi was outside, Kaname sat on the sofa and gently pulled the crying teen into his lap holding her close and rocked slightly like he did when she was younger. It had been so long since the last time that Ulna had broken down like this. Possible culprits came to mind and plans of revenge had already started to form by the time Ulna had quietened down.

Taking a glass of water that Kaname always kept on his desk, he offered it to the red head, lifting a shaking hand to take it and took a slow sip before passing it back and snuggled back into Kaname's chest. She always felt safe when ever in her Name-Chan's arms, he had always provided her with comfort when times at her noble home had proven too much to bare.

Once positive that Ulna wasn't going to have another fit Kaname pulled her away from him enough to look down in the direction of her face, keeping his voice gentle he asked the question that he has asked so many times before. "What happened Na-Chan?" sniffing Ulna explained all that she heard from listing in to the meeting in the office up till the moment she ran from it. Kaname stayed silent through the whole story and waited patiently every time she stopped for a few sobs here and there. However his face seemed to get tighter and tighter the more she spoke.

By the end he was a mass of silent rage that was directed at the captain general and the bastard of a father that put up the restrictions. Even after disowning his daughter practically he was still trying to control her life. Both of them had thought that they had gotten out of his grasp once they had entered the soul academy and got accepted into the 13 companies'. They were wrong.

"N-Name-Chan...?" Ulna looked up at the blind guardian uncertainly as she felt waves of hate roll off him. She had always been sensitive to his moods as he is with her. With visible effort, Kaname got his temper under control and gave her a pained smile in hope of reassuring her. "I'm fine Na-Chan" Ulna smiled contently at her old pet name that Kaname called her back Rukon districts.

Both were pulled out of the memories by sounds coming from outside of the office, two new spiritual pressures identified as Gin and Aizen had appeared outside.


End file.
